


32 pendejos tratando de celebrar el día del padre

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Día del padre, Oneshot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: El día del padre ha llegado, y los treinta y dos hijos de cierto mexicano aún no se han puesto de acuerdo sobre que deben de regalarle a su padre. ¿Podrán ponerse de acuerdo?
Relationships: Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	32 pendejos tratando de celebrar el día del padre

Era un día cómo cualquier otro. Desde temprano ya se escuchaban los ruidos de los autos y camiones; todo ese escándalo era lo que había despertado al capitalino. Eso no le molestaba, a decir verdad, incluso usaba esos mismos sonido cómo un despertador. Se levantó de la cama con pereza. Se estiró y se quedó por un rato mirando a la nada (debido a que seguía estando en un estado de "reiniciando sistema", o en otras palabras, aún se encontraba adormilado).

Al ser domingo no tenía ninguna responsabilidad por hoy. Podría estar tranquilamente en su casa, sentado en el sillón y viendo la televisión todo el día (ese era su plan, en realidad). Cuando finalmente despertó por completo, salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y fue rumbo a la cocina para desayunar algo.

No se rompió la cabeza. Agarró un bolillo, lo partió a la mitad, le untó un poco de mantequilla a ambas mitades. Después, se sirvió un vaso de leche, y listo, tenía su desayuno (si es que a eso se le puede llamar desayuno)

Fue a su sala, se sentó en su sillón favorito, encendió el televisor. Todo cómo lo tenía planeado.

Hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Nuevo León? ¿Ahora qué quiere ese wey?— le extrañaba que su hermano norteño le hablara, especialmente tomando en cuenta la hora que era en el norte.

Decidió contestar.

—¿Qué pasa, wey? Milagro que llames a tu querido hermano mayor.

—Déjese de mamadas, pariente. Sólo llamó para saber ¿qué tiene planeado para hoy?

—¿Planeado para hoy? ¿Pues que va a pasar o qué?

—Veo que también lo olvido.

— _Ots_ , ¿pues de que se supone que debía recordar?

—Hoy es el día del padre.

Al escuchar eso, el capitalino se levantó del sillón y fue a su cocina; ahí tenía pegado en la pared un calendario. Al revisar, efectivamente pudo percatarse de que ese domingo era día del padre.

—Oh... mierda.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ahora quedaremos cómo malos hijos?— preguntó Nuevo León.

—Nel. Aún es muy temprano y podremos pensar en algo. Avisa a los demás que vengan lo más rápido que puedan a mi casa, ¡debemos pensar en un muy buen regalo!

—Entendido, pariente.

Colgó.

Ciudad de México golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, 《¡¿cómo pude olvidar una fecha tan importante?!》 Se supone que él es el mayor, y que es su trabajo acordarse de esa fecha, porqué él es quien debe de organizar a su hermanos para que no terminen arruinando la celebración.

Subió las escaleras rápido. Debía de cambiarse de ropa; no quería que sus hermanos vieran su "pijama" (la cual constaba de un short de tela, ya viejo y de color gris, junto con una playera manga corta que tenía el logo de MORENA). Alguien que iba a liderar la planeación del día del padre no podía vestir de manera tan ridícula.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y encontrar una libreta y un lapicero. Escombró su sala y movió algunos de sus muebles para que cuando vinieran sus hermanos no estuvieran tan incómodos cómo la última vez.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que por fin los treinta y dos estados estuvieron reunidos en la casa del capitalino.

Eran muchas voces hablando entre sí. Algunos se quejaban por no estar nada planeado, otros decían ideas muy alocadas, y no falto quien dijo que el día del padre sólo era una cosa comercial y que podían demostrar el amor a su padre cualquier otro día.

—Silencio, silencio— Ciudad de México trataba de llamar la atención de los demás— ¡SI-LEN-CIO!

Todos callaron y miraron al mayor.

—Al fin. Bueno, queridos carnales, estamos aquí reunidos con la misión de ponernos de acuerdo respecto a algo muy importante. ¿Qué vamos a regalarle al jefe?

Todos volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Agh, levanten la mano si es que quieren aportar algo, chingada madre.

Todos levantaron la mano.

Miró a todos, indeciso. Finalmente decidió darle la palabras al hermano que más quiere, pero, al mismo tiempo más odia: Estado de México.

—Carnales, yo opino que deberíamos de cooperar todos y comprarle al jefecito una televisión nueva, también un equipo de sonido bien chido para que pueda ver el futbol pero chido-chido.

—Le regalamos eso hace dos años, pendejo— mencionó Hidalgo.

Muchos mostraron su descontento ante la idea propuesta por el mexiquense.

—Tranquilos, mejor, escuchemos otra idea— y antes de que el capitalino pudiese elegir quien sería el siguiente en hablar, Nuevo León ya se había adelantado.

—Parientes, hay que pensar bien las cosas. ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta al patrón?— todos quedaron callados ante la pregunta— Estos pendejos... ¡le gusta cocinar, pues!

Pudo escucharse un "ah, cierto" por parte de los demás.

—Yo opino que este año le preparemos un rica carne asada al patrón. No hay nada mejor que la comida para alegrar el día.

—No— Chihuahua se opuso a la idea— ¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que pasó hace tres años? ¡Quedamos todos chamuscados! Y todo por intentar hacer algo muy similar a lo que propone Nuevo León.

—¿Y tú tienes una mejor idea?— miró de forma retadora Nuevo León a Chihuahua.

—A huevo que sí. Yo propongo que debemos regalarle una mascota al patrón. Un perro chihuahua estaría bien, quizá dos o tres; un perro alegra la vida todos los días.

—Osea wey, ¿estás consciente de que una mascota requiere de tiempo y muchos cuidados?— ahora el poblano es quien hablaba— Nuestro querido padre, a pesar de que es cuidadoso con los animales, no tiene el tiempo para cuidar a una mascota, ¿por qué crees que su última mascota la tuvo en la época colonial? Entonces, el perrito queda des-car-ta-do.

—¿Y tú tienes una propuesta, pipope?— Chihuahua se cruzó de brazos.

— _Ash_ , obvio que sí. Mi propuesta es que le compremos el carro del año a nuestro querido padre. ¿Ya han visto el auto que tiene? Nuestro padre merece algo mejor.

—Un auto, cielos, eso demuestra tanto cariño. Y será muy útil, por supuesto que sí, ya que mi papá adora los carros último modelos— el sarcasmo de Tlaxcala era muy notorio— Está más que claro que papá prefiere un auto antes que irse caminando para hacer ejercicio de paso.

—Mira pequeña pulga insignificante, a mi no me hablas con sarcasmo.

Parecía que ahora iniciaría una discusión entre esos dos.

—¡Orden! No estamos aquí para escuchar su pleitecito, estamos aquí por un asunto de importancia— alzó la voz el capitalino.

—Hey, hey, tenemos una idea— los gemelos Baja California levantaron la mano.

—¿Cuál es su idea?

—¡Hay que llevar a papá a un viaje en la playa!— ambos se notaban muy entusiasmados con la idea.

—Buena idea chicos— Quintana Roo miró a los gemelos— Me agrada, me agrada. Hay que llevarlo a Playa del Carmen.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Allá no!— ambos bajacalifornianos se cruzaron se brazos.

—Ugh, Playa del Carmen es una pésima opción— ahora, quien tenía la palabra era Guerrero— Yo opino que deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar con fama, Acapulco.

—Con fama de asesinatos— todas la miradas se fueron al veracruzano cuando dijo ese comentario— Cualquier playa mía es mucho mejor para llevar ahí a papá.

—Wey. Algo en lo que todos estamos de acuerdo es que no llevaríamos a papá a tus playas— nuevamente el capitalino tenía la palabra— No digas mamadas, ¿sí?

—¿Alguien tiene una idea coherente que piense que podamos estar todos de acuerdo?— preguntó Jalisco.

Todos se quedaron pensando, para finalmente responder con un "no".

Estaban seguros que no podrían concordar con sus ideas. Incluso, aunque algunos tenían ideas similares, sabía que aún así no podrían ponerse de acuerdo.

—Creo que tengo la solución— Chiapas levantó la mano— No podremos ponernos de acuerdo en pocas horas, esto debimos planearlo antes. Así que, ¿por qué no le compramos, cada quien, un regalo a papá?

Se miraron entre todos. No era una mala idea.

—Hasta que dices algo inteligente, wey. Me gusta tu idea, y veo que a los demás también— Ciudad de México sonrió triunfante— Pues, ¡vamos a comprar los regalos! Que seguramente hay muchos humanos que de igual forma están en las tiendas comprando regalos para sus papás porqué también se les olvidó planear algo.

—¡Vamos a comprar los regalos!

Todos salieron de la casa para poder comprar el mejor regalo.

Aunque no se hubiese dicho de manera oficial, algo era muy claro: esto sería una competencia.

Iban a competir por ver quien le compraría el mejor regalo a México; cada uno quería demostrar ser mejor que el resto, todos querían ser reconocidos por su padre cómo el mejor entre los treinta y dos.

Algunos gastarían una gran suma de dinero. Otros buscaban el regalo más original que pudiesen darle. También estaban quienes espiaban a sus hermanos para robarles la idea del regalo. En fin, una competencia cómo cualquier otra en la que se involucran hermanos.

Las horas pasaron. Tan ocupados estuvieron buscando el regalo perfecto que, cuando se percataron del tiempo, ya estaba atardeciendo.

Ahora estaban corriendo. Debían de hacerlo si no querían llegar más tarde.

—Chingada madre, ¡seguramente papá está triste porque no estuvimos con él!— mencionó el capitalino.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, chilango— le reclamó el mexiquense— Era tu deber acordarte de este día.

—Yo tengo que acordarme de muchas cosas, ¿qué acaso alguno de ustedes no podía recordarlo también?

Llegaron a la residencia del mexicano. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, incluso parecía que no había nadie en la casa. 《¡Por Quetzalcoatl! Seguramente papá debe de estar llorando porqué cree que no le daremos nada este día》pensaron varios de ellos aquello.

—Tiene llaves, ¿no, pariente?

—Simón, sí— Ciudad de México comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo— A huevo, si las traje.

Con dificultad (debido a que tenía su regalo en manos), el capitalino abrió la puerta.

Todos entraron. Notaron que toda la planta baja estaba oscura, pero se notaba todo el lugar limpio. O bueno, todo limpio a excepción de la cocina; cuando entraron a ese lugar, pudieron notar que habían muchos platos sucios en el lavatrastes, también ollas estaban sobre la estufa, estaban vacías pero se podía notar que no hace mucho tenían comida ellas.

—Oigan, miren esto— Hidalgo señaló las escaleras. Están parecían tener un camino de migajas.

—Dejemos los regalos en la mesa del comedor, para que así todos subamos y veamos que pasa con papá— ordenó Ciudad de México.

Todos asintieron.

Tras dejar los regalos, comenzaron a subir las escaleras de manera sigilosa; el capitalino era quien iba a la cabeza.

Mientras más subían, mas podían percatarse de un sonido, 《la voz de papá》, no les quedaba muy claro que estaba diciendo, 《seguro y está llorando porqué somos unos hijos muy malos》

Los ruidos venían de la habitación del mexicano.

—Bien, voy a abrir, cuando abra quiero que todos sonrían. Cuando papá nos permita pasar, le diremos "feliz día del padre" y lo abrazamos. ¿Entendido?— susurró Ciudad de México.

—Entendido— respondieron los demás susurrando.

Lentamente fue abriendo la puerta. Cuando se abrió por completo, no pudieron evitar poner una cara de asco.

—¡Chamacos!— México se bajó rápidamente de su compañero y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas de la cama.

El acompañante del mexicano también cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas.

—¡¿Qué chingados hace el gringo aquí?!— los treinta y dos estados se mostraban molesto.

— _Eh... father's day gift_ — rió nervioso el estadounidense.

—Por Quetzalcoatl, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando— México cubrió su muy sonrojado rostro con ambas manos.

Después de una hora y media. Ya todos estaban en la sala.

México estaba abriendo sus regalos; pero, a los estados no parecía importarles la reacción que tuviese su padre. Incluso se habían olvidado que buscaban ser el favorito. Ahora se dedicaban a mirar con mucho odio al gringo que estaba en casa.

—Muy lindos regalos, mis chamacos, pero...— el mexicano suspiró— ¿Podrían dejar de ver así a mi gordis?

—¡No!— parecían niños pequeños, con los brazos cruzados y con ganas de sacar a patadas al rubio.


End file.
